1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcast receiving apparatus generally has a function of displaying a program guide called an electronic program. guide (EPG). Broadcast program information including broadcast program names, broadcast times, and the like to generate such EPG is multiplexed as service information (SI) with a digital broadcast signal and is then transmitted.
In broadcasting satellite (BS) digital broadcasting, broadcast program information about all broadcast stations is collectively transmitted as all-station SI, and broadcast program information about each of the broadcast stations is individually transmitted as each-station SI. However, in digital terrestrial broadcasting, while the each-station SI is transmitted, the all-station SI is not transmitted. For this reason, for example, all broadcast station channels are sequentially tuned into during a standby state or the like, to acquire the broadcast program information about all broadcast stations. Thus, more time is consumed to acquire the broadcast program information about all broadcast stations, whereby power consumption is increased.
When a television receiving apparatus and a recording and reproducing apparatus are connected to each other, normally, each of the apparatuses receives a digital broadcast signal separately to acquire broadcast program information. If each of the apparatuses has a digital terrestrial broadcast program reception function, each apparatus separately acquires the same broadcast program information from a broadcast signal. From a viewpoint of energy conservation, such operation is to be eliminated.
Therefore, assuming that devices that can acquire the same broadcast program information are connected with each other, if only one of the devices can acquire broadcast program information from a digital broadcast signal and the other device can use the acquired broadcast program information, it is thought that power consumption used for acquiring the broadcast program information can be reduced.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-309734 discusses transmitting the broadcast program information received by an information terminal to other information terminals via electronic mail. However, while the above other information terminals can use the broadcast program information received via electronic mail, the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-309734 does not restrict the other information terminals to execute the operation of acquiring broadcast program information from a broadcast signal. Namely, since each of the two information terminals separately receives a broadcast signal and acquires the broadcast program information, the above operation of acquiring the same broadcast program information is still performed. Thus, power consumption consumed for acquiring the broadcast program information may not be reduced.